


Rachel's Wedding Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rachel enjoys her wedding night with her husband.
Kudos: 7





	Rachel's Wedding Night

After the big day, Rachel couldn’t have been happier to know that the love of her life was on the other side of the door that she was staring at. Making her way into the bathroom to change and dress in something that she could use to tease him was only part of the fun. But the fact that this man who was waiting patiently for her on the bed made her heart flutter in her chest. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she opened the bathroom door and made her way toward the bed. “Sorry for the wait, my love. I wanted to make sure I looked my best for the one I’m going to be spending my life with.”   
  
With her smile still present on her lips, Rachel brought her hands to her hips, showing off the white lingerie that she had dressed herself in. She gestured toward the silk thigh high socks that currently covered her slender legs, up to the garter belts that held those socks in place, and up toward the incredibly thin pair of white panties that were practically see-through with how thin they were. The faintest of red tints came to her cheeks as she brought her hands even higher toward the bra that covered her modest chest.

She bit down on her lower lip as she was reminded once again of the fact that her lover not only enjoyed her small breasts, but genuinely preferred them to the other women that tried to steal his attention from her. When her hands rested on her chest, Rachel let out a gentle sigh, looking up at the man she loved. “It is truly a surprise that you fell for someone like myself and my figure. I am fully aware that you are not the type to worry about looks as much as personality, but it is still a surprise.”   
  
Rachel’s lips curled into a brighter smile as she started to climb her way onto the bed that her new husband was laying on and waiting patiently for her. As she climbed onto the bed, it became increasingly obvious just how much he enjoyed her little showcase of the lingerie she had for this special occasion. His cock was a hard as a rock and in her face the moment she rested on the bed. A quiet, almost blissful chuckle left Rachel before she placed a kiss onto the tip of her lover’s shaft. “Thank you for choosing me to spend the rest of your life with. I don’t feel that I would be capable of choosing anyone other than you to cherish and hold dear for the rest of my days.”

After placing another kiss onto his shaft, Rachel further climbed her way up her partner’s body until her lips could meet his own. The first kiss after their wedding was something special. Gentle, soft, loving, yet passionate and heated all in the same moment. It caused her heart to flutter once again, almost pounding in her chest the same way it did when they shared the ceremonial kiss during the wedding.

However, instead of simply allowing herself to enjoy the moment and the kiss, Rachel felt a heat filling her core. The same kind of heat that filled her the first time she allowed this man to have sex with her. She slowly pulled herself away from the wonderful kiss that they shared and brought her hands between her legs, hooking her fingers into her panties and moving them to the side to expose her pussy. “This may not be our first time making love, and I highly doubt that it will be the last. But I want this one to be special. I want us to spend however long we need… Guaranteeing my pregnancy with your child.”   
  
Without wasting another moment, Rachel slowly and carefully lowered herself down onto her lower’s rigid shaft. An excited and blissful sound escaped her lips as she felt his cock filling and stretching her inner walls, relishing in the way she was able to take it all at her own pace as she made her way into his lap. A gentle whine rumbled in Rachel’s throat as her hips met her husband’s, his cock already twitching inside of her. “I’m not sure why… But it feels different from the other times we’ve been in this position…”   
  
Rachel brought her hands to her lover’s sides as she sat up straight, using a gentle grip on his body to keep herself balanced before she started to rock her hips back and forth. It wasn’t a new feeling to have her husband’s shaft buried in her cunt, stretching her inner walls and making her craving him staying inside of her. But something about tonight. Something about the special day being followed by consummating their marriage, caused it to feel far better than it usually did. And it showed as she blissfully moaned as she rotated her hips, bring both herself and her husband the pleasure they craved.

After only a moment or two or moving her hips back and forth in her partner’s lap, Rachel gripped a little bit tighter onto his sides. She hoisted her hips into the air and dropped them back down onto his lap, leaving herself void and craving his cock for a moment before filling herself once again and satisfying that craving. Pleasure rippled through Rachel’s body as she bounced on her lover’s cock, enjoying the way it filled her during their special night. Her lips curled into a smile as she bent her arms and carefully lowered herself down toward her partner’s face, placing a sweet and loving kiss onto his lips as she continued to bounce on his cock.

“I love you, dear. I want how I feel to be engraved into your very soul after tonight. My love, my desire, my lust, the warmth you bring me when I see your smile. All of it. I want you to never be able to forget them.” She placed another kiss knot his lips as she started to pick up the pace of her bouncing, now starting to moan against his lips with each bounce that she made. Her lips curled into a smile against his own as her pussy clenched and convulsed around his shaft.

Rachel refused to pull away from her lover’s lips as she took every inch of his cock in stride, loving the way it caused pleasure, joy, and warmth to rush through her very being. Deep down, she knew that what she was doing wasn’t anything new to their love life. But that didn’t stop her from relishing in the new delight that she felt from having him buried inside of her, stretching her inner walls time and time again as she bounced herself on his cock. “I love you. I love you.”   
  
Unfortunately, along with the pleasure and joy that she felt, she could feel her orgasm approaching as well. Rachel didn’t want this moment to end right now. Even if it was a selfish desire, she desired them to be able to be like this forever. And her heart fluttered and raced in her chest as she felt that peak of her pleasure on the horizon, almost making her wonder if she should slow her pace so that they could last longer.

However, when she felt her husband throbbing inside of her, clearly craving to unload into her womb like she wanted, Rachel knew that she shouldn’t. One round may be all it takes to have her bear his child, but having more than one round would allow them the chance to experience multiple positions and relish in this bliss together even more. Her lips curled into a smile as she stole another kiss from her lover’s lips, happily sinking into the bliss and ecstasy that she felt before her orgasm came crashing down on her.

A blissful, excited, and wonderful moan spilled from her lips as she buried her head into her husband’s neck, holding his sides as tightly as she could without harming him. A bright smile was spread across her lips as her inner walls quickly clenched down around his shaft, her hips continuing to bounce. The tight grip of her inner walls around his cock seemed to be just what her lover desired in order to reach his limit.

Rachel gasped in joy when she felt a sudden and wonderfully thick rush of heat flood into her core. Into her womb. Her lips curled into a delightful smile as she felt rope after rope of her husband’s seed pump directly into her womb. She didn’t know just how much of it was filling her as he throbbed and unloaded inside of her, but she didn’t exactly care. Especially when he grabbed a firm hold of her hips and kept her braced down into his lap. When he finished cumming inside of her, Rachel couldn’t help but smile. “I love you.”


End file.
